What do you mean, you have a Prom Date?
by vampwolfgreatness
Summary: I had to jump and write something after seeing that 4x12 still with Bonnie and Kol...I been a Kennett shipper from the beginning and even though Nate and Kat support big time and the show refused to give us Kennett, at least we have FF.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot (Idk yet) that I decided to write in honor of that 4x12 still with Bonnie and Kol against the lockers and Nate actually twitted it to Kat with the caption of "What do you mean, you already have a PROM date?" **

***I might have a few words misspelled in here, but don't sue me about it, please.*****

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries Books or Show**

**So here it is...**

"I still can't believe that you are going to the Prom with Zac. He's hot, talented with his hands and he's NFL material. "

Caroline told Bonnie as they both combed the racks looking for the perfect prom dress.

"He asked and I said yes. If you haven't noticed I don't have a lot of guys beating down my door like you and Elena. Now what do you think about this?"

Bonnie pulled a cream halter flowly dress off the racks.

"Bonnie I seen you naked. There is no way that your body is asking for you to kill it with a bad interpretation of a Vera Wang dress. Now pick something that screams "Do me future NFL" quarterback."

"CAROLINE!"

Blushing extremely heavy from Caroline's admission and the looks the other teen girls within a hearing distance with their moms hearing only half of the conversation about banging the quarterback, Bonnie was wishing that the floor would sallow her whole.

"What? Oh come on Bonnie, your hot and he's hot and..."

"Not a good reason to bang the guy, Caroline"

"Why not? Because he just broke up with nasty Amy?"

Stopping in her tracks, Bonnie looked at Caroline over the rack waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I thought that didn't happened?"

Bonnie waited for Caroline to look up and answer her instead of flipping through the price tags of the dresses that she was occupying.

"Just because he didn't take her out on a date didn't mean he didn't bang her. Everyone and their brother banged Amy. I hear some girls too. How does this goes with my complexion?"

Caroline pressed a blood red dress against her skin that Bonnie knew would turn heads no doubt at prom.

"Very SAG Awards of you. It's looks wonderful and you will look great no matter what you wear, Caroline"

"You always do this That's why I love you and that's why Prom 2013, is going to be all Bonnie... Here!"

Caroline handed Bonnie a sexy, sassy, but elegant black and sliver dress.

"This is the one, I can feel it. Go try it on."

Bonnie made her way back to the dressing room. Stripping down to her bra and panties and slipped the baby soft silk dress over her body and she just melted into the dress like a key to a lock. Turning around and have a look for herself, Bonnie let out a small gasp and almost stopped breathing from looking at the beauty in the mirror.

"Bonnie, let me see. I know I'm right or other wise it wouldn't have took your breathe away"

Opening the door and walking out of the dressing room, Bonnie did a twirl for Caroline getting in the mood of finding "THE DRESS".

"WWWWOOOWWW! Look at you. Bonnie maybe you should stay home because no one is going to keep their eyes off of you at Prom in that dress."

"I second that, I don't need you stealing my boyfriend." Elena cut in after coming back from the bathroom.

"I do have a thing for Stefan now that you mentioned it. I wonder how would he feel going to prom with me?" Bonnie batted her eyes at Elena and earning a grin from Caroline

"You skank" Elena playful threw a scarf at Bonnie as she dodge it and went back into the dressing room to slip out of her dress so she can purchase it.

The girls got everything that they needed for prom all in one location and couldn't wait til Friday.

They went out the whole nine yards for their senior prom. They fixed each others hair, nails and waxes. After all was said and done and dresses wear taped down, the bell rung and each beauty looked like a true princess as they made their way down stairs. Caroline with her blood red dress, Bonnie with her black and sliver dress and Elena with her green dress.

Stefan, Tyler, and Zac each came prepared with their flower for the girls. Each couple left in their own car en route to Mystic Fall High Prom.

"Bonnie you look great." Bonnie heard Zac say as he kept his eyes on the road

"Thanks, so do you. I mean you look handsome" feeling shy, Bonnie couldn't even look him in the eye after saying this.

"Only because the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls agreed to be my date"

Hearing him say that did something to Bonnie. It gave her a sense of comfort knowing that someone like him asked her out.

"Your sweet"

"Only around pretty girls. Outside of that, I have to keep my macho man status up"

Laughing out at his comeback, Bonnie knew that this was going to be a night to remember.

They pulled up to the school and she saw Caroline and Tyler go in first followed by Elena and and Zac got out and arranged their outfits before going into the building that Prom was being held in. Bonnie had to pinch herself. The student body of Mystic Falls were really talented. The room was some how transformed into a classic fairytale and stepping into the room but felt like nothing could go wrong. She had the perfect hair, dress, shoes, and date. Nothing could spoil her mood.

The first thing that her and Zac did was take a picture at the stand that the prom committee had set up for everyone that wanted to take a picture glamed up. They hit the dance floor next and danced til Bonnie's feet started to hurt in her 6'' inche Jimmy Shoes. When they approached the table, Zac pulled out Bonnie's chair for her and opted to get her something to drink. After a few minutes he came back and asked her how she was feeling and to let him know when she was ready to get back out on the dance floor to show the people here how to really dance. Caroline and Elena came to the table with their dates to talk to them. After a few minutes of talking, Bonnie stood and excused herself.

"I need to use the bathroom..." before she could finish the sentence, Caroline chimed in.

"Me too"

Seeing Caroline eyeing Elena, Bonnie watched as Elena agreed to needing to use the bathroom as well.

"Does that always happened or is it something that you say so you can talk about me"

"You'll never know dude, just enjoy the moment and chill" Tyler advise him

"Good answer Lockwood, you will get your treat later"

Kissing him on the way out, Caroline walked with Bonnie and Elena to the girls bathroom. Once inside Elena and Caroline grilled Bonnie about Zac.

"You look like your having a ball. So how is Zac?"

"Better question are you going to let loose with him tonight?"

Shaking her head at their crazy antics, Bonnie freshen her faced up.

"Zac is not getting any cookie and I'm just having a ball at Prom with my girls and a hot guy. That's enough for me."

Caroline went on and on about how Bonnie should live outside of the box for one night and forget about the drama surrounding Mystic Falls. They left the bathroom together and about highway back to the main dance Bonnie realize that she forgot her clutch in the bathroom. Telling Caroline and Elena that she would be fine and catch up with them later, Bonnie headed back to the bathroom and got her clutch and existed the bathroom for the dance. In the hallway, Bonnie looked at the ballons scattering the hallway floor leading up to the hall to the dance. She was almost there when she felt a rush of wind pushing her into a row of lockers and a hand on her left arm and one on her hip.

"Hello Darling"

Scared out of her mind, but refusing to show him, Bonnie face the deadly Original with everything she had. Never back down was always her motto.

"KOL"

Bonnie looked him dead in the eye and couldn't fathom why he was here and what he wanted. Feeling his eyes on her, Bonnie meet him head on.

"You look wonderful darling. You are indeed a rare beauty that is too good for the likes of this dungeon town.

"What do you want?"

Cutting straight to the chase and skipping small talk, Bonnie pushed herself futher into the lockers to create some space between them.

"I was looking for some fun in this run down town and saw that a dance was going on, and now I'm standing with the belle of the ball. Will you grant me this dance?"

Looking at him, she saw that he was dressed down in his classical long sleeve fitted shirt and jeans. He was really handsome, she had to give him that but the fact that he was psychotic on some days and Klaus brother wasn't good look for him.

"To bad, I already have a date, so if you can excuse me I need to get to him"

Stepping left of him to move around him, Bonnie felt Kol hands on her again pulling her back to her previous position.

**"What do you mean, you already have a PROM date?" **

Looking up at his shockingly handsome and very irritated face, Bonnie let him have it.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but keep your hands off of me and leave me alone"

Feeling brave and on a high, Bonnie pushed past him and went back to the dance to her date.

Couldn't shake the feeling that Kol didn't take rejection or being told off well, Bonnie was on high alert. Zac left to attend to a call and told Bonnie that he would be back. Bonnie sat at the table with Elena drinking punch. Listening to Elena going on and on about not really believing this and that about the Originals keeping a low profile and wanting to remain quite as possilble about them. Bonnie sat there and watched Stefan and Elena danced the night away and Caroline and Tyler boogie down to the latest NeYo song. After what felt like 20 mins to Bonnie, she was getting worried about Zac. She stood and walked around the room in different spots trying to find him but no such luck. Hearing the DJ state that the announcement for Prom King and Queen was coming up, Bonnie searched some more before heading back to the table.

"Have you guys seen Zac?" Bonnie looked at the table of her friends before slipping some more punch.

"No." each and everyone of them said at the table. Soon after that, got on the stage for the traditional ceremony of Prom King and Queen.

"Welcom to Mystic Falls 2013 Prom"

Bonnie listen as Mrs. Tent went into detail about setting up a funraiser to help restore the town square clock and if we wanted to participate to sign up before leaving.

"Here's the moment that we all been waiting for. To announce Prom King and Queen. Can I get a drum roll please..."

Looking once more around the room she couldn't even make out Zac with everyone huddled around the stage area watching and waiting for Mrs. Tent to reveal the luck girl and boy who shall be granted King and Queen of Prom. She couldn't believe that Zac still wasn't here and she just refused to believe that he stood her up on her high school prom.

"The lucky girl that will have the honor of being your Queen for Mystic Falls High 2013 Prom is...

**"Bonnie Bennett"**

The whole room erupted in loud screams and whistles around Bonnie as she came to turns that her name had just been called for Prom Queen. Elena and Caroline rushed to her and hugged and kissed her as they congratulated her on her winning. They pulled her forward to the stage where she climbed the stairs to accept her crown. When Mrs. Tent placed the crown on her head it was a perfect fit. It was like this moment was made for her. It was her moment and she was going to live it up.

"Now for our Prom King...

**"Kol Mikaelson"**

A mixture of claps and "What's" surrounded throughout the room.

Bonnie couldn't believe it. How and the hell could something like this happen. Her emotions went from being ectatic to intent to kill, all in a matter of 3 seconds. She wanted to scream that this is a nightmare but it was all to real, when Kol walked into the room.

Dressing from head to toe in a custom made suit with the tie to (dare she say) match her dress, the original himself made his way forward to her. Watching as Mrs. Tent put the crown on his head and recieving a kiss on each cheek from the deadly vamp made Bonnie's blood boil. He stood in front of her with a sadistic grin on his face.

"My Queen, shall we danced"

He tried to grab her hand, but Bonnie was way faster in pressing her hand in her dress to keep him from reaching out for it.

"No! What did you do?

The nerve of this asshole, she tried to murdered him with her eyes. She can clearly hear Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Tyler wanting to know what in the hell was going on and wondering if this was an ambush on Klaus part.

"My Queen, you wound me. I only wanted to dance and now we must dance. I mean we are King and Queen of the dance and it's only right that we shall dance"

Feeling everyone eyes on her and Kol, Bonnie knew that she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Try anything slick and I will end you infront of all these people"

Making herself clear, Bonnie exited the stage the same way she came with Kol following right behind her. Seeing the shock and worry look on her friends faces she wore a smile of understanding and shaking her head that she was okay and lead the way to the dance floor to have her first and final dance as Prom Queen with a unpredictable vampire King.

"If everyone would make room for the prom king and queen as they have the first dance of the night." Mrs. Tent told the rest of her classmates as every zoomed in on her and this new king of the school..

"You look beautiful, My Queen"

"Don't call me that"

"Darling"

Having no choice but to take his hand as the song began, Bonnie stood as far away as she could without trying to draw attention to them.

No matter what she thought about Kol and how her date was a no show right now, Bonnie felt a sense of peace and comfort dancing here in the middle of the room. It didn't help that Ed Sheeran "Kiss Me" was blasting throughout the room as she sinked into Kol more and more to the point that his arms surrounded her. Some how this song and this moment was just right, regardless if she was dancing with Kol or Zac. The song ended and she broke herself away from him and getting caught up in the moment.

"Thanks for the dance, My Darling Queen"

"What did I tell you about that, I'm not your Queen or Darling" giving him a small smile

"Your my Queen for the night, and I'm working on the darling part. Now what do you say to another dance?"

"I'll say that I already have a prom date and he should be back any minute now"

Bonnie feeling very confident told him with her eyes bright.

"Oh, you mean that steriod punk who loves to throw pig skin around for a living. What's his name? Ah yes, Zac. You see he is going to be a no show for the rest of the night."

Knowing that he had something to do with Zac disappearing all evening, Bonnie wanted to wipe that kiss ass smirk off his face.

"How do you know him? Better yet, what did you do to him?" Gathering enough magic if needed to be, Bonnie stood up to him.

"Aren't you just the sexist angry kitten I seen all my life"

Feeling him inhale her scent as he whispered in her ear left Bonnie slightly dazed.

"You didn't hurt him did you?"

Bonnie grabbed him from going any farther.

"No, but I wanted to, but he ended up being more useful after all"

"What are you going about?"

"After our get together earlier, I ran into or shall I say stumbled upon your date and another engaging in some rather disturbing embace that no one she have to see."

Hoping that he was lying, just wishing that he was, Bonnie couldn't believe it. The time fits as to why Zac was going for half of the night and prom is almost over and he still isn't here so she knew that Kol wasn't lying.

"I need to go" Bonnie told him, knewing that her night was going to go up in flames. After all the perfect and great moments that happened tonight, she knew there was a downfall in there some where.

"Don't. You wanted a beautiful night and you go it. Don't let that punk take away this moment from you. You are a Queen. You're my Queen.

After thanking him for saving her night with his words and dance, the gang including Damon made their way over to them.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Elena asked her

"Yeah, I'm good" Bonnie said not breaking her eye contact with Kol as they slowed dance to the song.

"Are you compelled right now?" Caroline asked her

"Do you really think that she would be able to answer that question, Blondie?" Damon threw in.

Laughing at their banter, Bonnie stopped the dance between her and Kol and looked at the worried group. Grabbing Elena and Caroline hands, Bonnie pulled them to the side and told them everything that happened.

"Are you sure, because we all know you can't believe anything that comes out of an originals mouth." Caroline told her

"She's right Bonnie. We don't know what Kol wants or is doing her in the first place so we are not leave you alone with him." Elena made very clear to Bonnie and the strong ears of Kol picking up on everything they are talking about.

"I'm fine guys. I can take care of myself and Kol knows not to even play with me like that or else I will end him in a drop of a dime. Go enjoy yourselves and have a ball"

"Okay Prom Queen" Elena chalked up

"That's a nice fit, Bonnie, I like it" Caroline said and gave her a hug.

Bonnie watched the group leave before her and Kol danced the night away.

Taking Bonnie back home, Kol made sure that she was safe before leaving.

"Thank you for tonight, Darling"

"You want me to thank you for sabotaging my night and revealing that my date ditch me in the middle of prom to have a go at it with some skank?"

"Well at least you are Prom Queen" Feeling a since of proud in himself Kol gave her his best smile.

"Did you compell Mrs. Tent to say that I was prom queen when I wasn't?"

Getting her angry was not something the original wanted to be on the receiving end of.

"No that was all you. You are a Queen in your own rights, I just compelled her to say that I was king."

Shaking her head at his true reveal, Bonnie was happy for once. Winning Prom Queen proved to her that others saw her and knew of her and not what she did for the town every night when the sun goes down.

"Thanks Kol, every good and bad thing that you did tonight, Thanks"

Bonnie made it to her door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie turned around and into the arms of Kol as he sealed the evening with a kiss...

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You guys want this to keep going from the reivew so here it is. I don't own KENNETT or TVD's (Show or Book)...ENJOY!**_

Laying in bed and thinking about last night, Bonnie realized what happened and that Kol did infact kissed her and she think she liked it.

_No, I shouldn't be liking his kiss. It's wrong_, Bonnie thought to herself.

Getting up and heading to the shower to get ready for the day, Kol was in the back of her mind. Even while brushing her teeth and heading downstairs and eating breakfast, her thoughts were still the same. So to get her mind off of him, Bonnie decided to take a small hike in the woods to clear her head. It was such a pretty day and it wasn't too hot as the sun shine brightly in the sky. Bonnie came to a tree that she, Caroline and Elena craved their names in it when they were just 13 years old and made a secret pack that they would always be there for one another. Just standing there and looking at the tree she couldn't shake the thought that someone was watchin her. She looked both to her right and left and didn't see anybody. She heard a snap of a twig and turned around and was prepared to use her magic if needed be, but all she saw was a small peanut butter coat baby rabbitt hopping about. Reaching down and picking it up, Bonnie admired the bunny and caressed it's soft fur.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing" Bonnie asked the bunny as if it was going to answer her back any moment.

The bunny snuggled closer to her chest as she pet and caressed its soft peanut butter fur.

"Where's you family? Do you have a mother? Father?" she asked out loud and had to shake some sense in her head realizing what she just said to the bunny again. There was a way that she could understand the rabbit but magic isn't always the answer even to the smallest problems like this.

"She has you now"

She was wrapped up in her thoughts when she heard a voice that chilled her bones in both fright of being scared and smooth of being sexy.

"What?" Bonnie asked him with a silly look of confusion on her pretty innocent face.

"She has no one. I found her before last week and she has just been running around in the woods looking for someone and now she has found you"

"What do you mean found me? I can't, I won't. I don't know the first thing about talking care of a rabbit and beside I thought I heard you say that you found her first, so that means she is your responsibility. Here you take her"

Bonnie tired her strongest (well not her strongest considering that this is a small bunny and she didn't want to hurt her by crushing her bones or anything) to remove the rabbit but failed on all attempts. The rabbit got is claws in her dress and refused to let Bonnie go as well as if she was claiming Bonnie as her mother. Bonnie knew when she picked the rabbit up that she was going to have a hard time letting it go.

"I take it darling that she has found her mother"

Kol approach them and ran his left hand slowly down the rabbits back.

Bonnie just watched Kol's every moment and when he approached her, she was having flashbacks of last night and just couldn't get over them

"Yeah, I guess so"

She cuddle the bunny close to her as she was getting ready to walk back home when Kol called out to her.

"About last night, I..."

She stopped in her tracks when he brought up last night. Her heart was betting a thousand beats a minute and she had to get control over it before he realize how much of an effect that he left on her.

"It was one of the best nights, no, THE best night that I had ever. Who new that crashing a dance could be so much fun."

"Yeah, well I'm glad that you had fun, see ya"

She tried to make a clean get away without tripping over the many fallen loose tree branches that she didn't remember stepping over when hiking to where she is now.

"Can I take you out on a date?"

She heard him say but couldn't look at him because then he would know from her wild blush how much she was affected by him

"I don't think that is a good ideal"

"Why, because your friends wouldn't approve. Well good thing I didn't ask them but I asked you darling, My Queen, would...can I take you on date, tonight?"

He was right and Bonnie knew that her friends wouldn't approve of her on a date with him, but sometimes you just have to put your foot down on things and stand tall. She always supported them in their bad decision even when it hurt her and othe people so why should she live a life that her friends decide for her. She was going to do her and only her.

"okay"

Couldn't contain the grin that broke out of his face, Kol offer to walk her and the bunny home. He walked them up and on the porch, knowing that she was witch and a Bennett at that, Kol stopped on the porch near the front door.

"I was going to run to the store and get a couple of things that Nik needed, how about I picked on some rabbit food and drop it back off here."

Bonnie had one foot in the door and her rabbit in her hand and a crazy wild look on her face wondering what in the hell does Klaus need from the grocery store and realize that it was none of her business and if Kol wanted to pick the rabbit some food up was fine with her.

"That will be great, I was going to catch up on some cleaning so that's fine, I appreciate that"

Feeling proud that him and Bonnie was making progress, Kol just smiled at her.

"Anything for Dotta"

Kol smiled again and petted the rabbit once more.

"Dotta?"

Bonnie just looked at Kol waiting for him to explain.

"Yea. I thought that she should be name by now other than a bunny or a rabbit. Even you got to admit darling that everyone needs a name"

"Yea, but Dotta?"

"You don't like it?" Kol asked her as she put the rabbit down as free to roam the bottom level of the house. He also got a good view of her bottom and it was just as beautiful as her in a pair of shorts that he has to thank the designer that made them

"No, I didn't say that I just never heard of Dotta before." Bonnie looked at him with his hands in his front pockets of his loose but fitted jeans

"Well I need to go and get that food so that Dotta won't chew on everything in your house"

"Alright, try and hurry because I don't want that to happened.

Kol left and trailed back into the woods and ran all the way to his car and waited about 20 minutes before returning to Bonnie's.

What Bonnie didn't know was that Kol was the one that went to the Pet store this morning after he too couldn't keep her from his thoughts and thought that he would get her something that reminded him of her. A cat was to cliche with a typical witch and a cat and he wasn't going to get her a dog so he went for the next best thing. His original plan was to give it to her when he knocked on her door today and hope that she would accept that but when he stopped in the woods for the rabbit to do her business it worked out for the better. He didn't expect her to be in the woods this morning but she was and it worked out for him. He looked in the back seat to make sure all of the things that he purchased for Dotta were still there. He got her a rabbitt bassinet and a couple of rabbitt toys and a whole bag of carrots to keep her calm for Mommy.

Kol walked up to Bonnie's door and rung the door bell. He heard Bonnie call out asking who is it.

"Daddy's here" he said so lowly

"Who?"

"Kol, I have Dotta's food"

Bonnie opened the door and Kol had to catch his breath, Bonnie is the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen. She is sweet, innocent, fiery, passion, and wild all wrapped up in this gorgous package that he just wants to cherish and he just couldn't get enough of her. Even though he seen her 20 minutes ago, it like seening her for the first time all over again.

"Mi Lady, your order is her"

Kol handed her the bags and lastly the bassinett

"Thanks...What is this?"

Holding up the bassinett, Bonnie eyed him

"Only the best for my baby girl"

"Your baby girl?"

"Dotta"

"I know that, but how is she your baby girl?"

"We are dating and now that you have Dotta, that makes me her Daddy"

"I only agreed to one date and we don't even know how that is going to go"

"Well dariling, I'm a guy with a lot of surprise for you tonight, I'll be back at 5 to pick you up. Dress how ever you want and be ready."

Kol leaned in and gave her a peck on her cheek very close to her mouth.

"What the hell is this"

Kol pulled back and Bonnie looked around to see Caroline and Elena with shock written on their faces as to what had just transpired.

"I'll see you tonight and take care of my baby girl."

"WHAT!"

Caroline and Elena screamed out and bomb rushed Bonnie back in the house when she said bye to Kol.

"Those prissy heffers"

Caroline must of heard him because she looked at him and slam the door in his face.

Kol stuck his ear phones in and brushed it off because their is no way that those strumpettes was going to spoil his mood and date with Bonnie today...

**FUN FACTS:**

**Dotta is found in Old Danish as Dotir and in Old Swedish as Dottir but it's a Viking name meaning Daughter...**

**Also when I was looking for what do rabbits play with a lot of people said Paper Towel Rolls..never would have guessed that on my own**

**As always I love you guys and your reviews are helpful in what Kennett do...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys are wonderful! I can't say that enough about you all. I'm honor that so many of you have favored my story and it makes me happy to know that I make you happy. Okay, I'm talking to much... as always the Vampire Diaries and everything with it's name and related to it isn't mine and never will be. I love Kennett and apparently the writer of the show (TVD) do not but I refuse to let Bonnie walk around MF thinking that not one guy is interested in her, that straight up BS and JP knows that. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

"What was that?"

Bonnie picked Dotta up off the floor and just looked at Elena when she asked her this when Caroline stormed into the kitchen where they were.

"Yea, what was that and what is this?" Caroline pointed at the small peanut butter bunny enclosed into Bonnie's hands

Never one to beat around the bush, she figure she might as well get it out in the open and faced her harsh critics right here right now

"Look before you all go Simon Cowell on me, just here me out and let me finished before attacking what I'm doing"

Elena and Caroline glanced at one another before turning back to Bonnie with worry looks as to what can she say to make things sound okay to them catching an original kissing her.

"I had the most amazing time last night at Prom and for the first time I felt like me and not someone's baggage along for the ride as seat filler or purse watcher. I felt so good last night and this morning that I took a hike in the woods and this small bunny found me and now I'm keeping it and Kol offered to get Dotta some food and came back with all this stuff and he asked me out and it was something that I wanted to share with my friends but judging by the shock looks on your faces you don't care."

Bonnie put Dotta on the counter top and got a carrot out of the bag for her and watched her attack the gaint carrot that was twice her side.

"Bonnie, how can you trust someone like him? We don't know what kind of games they are up to and for all we know he could be just playing you as part of a bigger plan to something".

Caroline scolded Elena with a heated look. "She didn't mean that. We just don't want you to get hurt and even you gotta admit that original and kindness don't hang out together."

"No she's right, I must be stupid to trust an original after all I'm not you. I don't have a pair of Salvatores willing to knock everything down for me. I have to do that on my own. Yes, they put us threw hell and all is not forgotten, but let's not act like the Savatores are goody good either because their not."

Picking up Dotta and dumping the last remaining pieces of the carrot away, she went upstairs and laid back on her bed. A few moment later the bed dipped and she was now in between Caroline and Elena.

"I didn't mean for that to come out like that, Bonnie. Your my best friend and the Originals have taken everything away from me and this original is snoopying around doing who knows what and I just can't trust anything or anyone with the Originals, so if your sure about this, I'm willing to let one of my guards downs and that's trusting your decision."

"Kol" murmured Bonnie from her face in her bed pillow

Elena sat up in bed. "What?"

Bonnie got up off the bed after making sure that Dotta was comfort on her pillow and opened her closet door.

"His name is Kol and he will be here in 4 hours to pick me, so if your not going to help me pick something out then leave and go and do something else like bother Damon. If it was me, I would pour out all his scotch."

She took a sapphire summer dress out and pictured what it would look like while standing in front of her closet door mirror.

"I for one have better thing to do than to entertain the jackass of all trades. That blue dress, is just too blue. If your going to snag an original, you need to enhance what you already have."

Caroline went into Bonnie's closet and came out a minute later with the picture perfect outfit. Black ripped leggins with a semi lace off white blouse with a pair of sexy black wedges.

"You really are a fashion godmother, thanks Care"

"Your welcome, don't spill anything on that blouse because I will be coming back to get that. I have the perfect pair of tan shorts to go with that."

"Here, Bonnie." she reached for a pair of earrings that Elena handed her and a necklace as well as a braclet to set her new outfit off.

Bonnie went to get ready as Elena and Caroline gave her advice on what to do and what to watch out for. Bonnie ended up with her hair in waves but put it in a stylish, loosely bun and added a small amount of make up and settled for her nude mango clear lip gloss for her lips.

" DAMN I'm good! I love playing dress up."

All Bonnie could do was giggled at Caroline as she made that statement and knew without a doubt that it was true.

"Spray or natural?" Elena held up a perfume bottle of Glow and then spraying herself.

"Thanks but no thanks, between the hairspary and bodywash, I think I'm good"

Bonnie got her keys, phone, and purse and headed downstair seeing that she had 30 minutes to spare, while Elena got Dotta and Caroline grabbed her phone. Elena went to the sofa and cuddle with Dotta and her and Elena took turns taking pictures with her.

They were caught up in the moment just relaxing when the doorbell ring. Bonnie got up and answered the door.

Standing there in his usual attire, Kol was dress to the gods in a deep thin dark blue long sleeve shirt with loose but fitted black jeans. What is it with the originals and their wardobe? Bonnie really wanted to ask if they have their very own, if not, the Hugo Boss compelled in their own mansion, but she knew that was a far fetched thought, atleast she hope so.

"You look beautiful, Darling" said Kol happily but with a small hint of nervous

"Thanks, and you look great as well" Bonnie smiled back at him

"These are for you." he gave her a small gorgous arrangement of flowers that she took and sniff them with a shy smile.

"I will be right back." Bonnie put the flowers in water and went back to the front door to where Elena, Caroline and Kol were waiting.

"Bonnie needs to be home no later than 10 and if not we will come looking for her" Caroline made sure Kol understood what she was trying to say.

"If this is some trick that you have up your sleeve than leave Bonnie out of it. We will not stand by and watch her get hurt" Elena gave him her best death look while petting Dotta.

"Guys, stop. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself but thanks for the warning"

Bonnie got Dotta and made a small comfortable fort for her with the sofa pillows and hugged Caroline and Elena bye with a promise of calling them later.

Kol being a gentleman open the car door for Bonnie and waited for her to get in before he got in the car himself.

"You do know that I have no intentions whatsoever to play you right?" Kol just felt like he had to set the record for her

Bonnie kept her focused on the window when she replied.

"Now that's one less thing I have to worry about"

"What else are you worried about?"

"Where are you taking me? For all I know, your probably taking me into the woods to chop me up into little pieces or something"

Kol didn't mean to but he couldn't contain that deep big belly laugh that came out of him. He really didn't know what humor like this was before Bonnie.

"Only 3 things are wrong with that. 1) I'm not a wolf and this isn't little rid riding hood, 2) We aren't playing in the woods today for a date and 3) I wouldn't chop you up in pieces, just you in one piece is enough.

Bonnie quickly felt the rush of a blush fast approaching and cracked her window to cool off.

She was blown away from the soothing sounds of Jason Mraz coming out of the speakers and couldn't help but sing softly to herself

"I take it you like this lad, too?"

"Yes, his voice is just calming and it relaxes you. How did you found out about him?"

"Actually I just recently did. I was in a good mood and I turned on some music and this is the song and person I heard and I liked it and Rebekah was the one that gave me this small gadget that holds all this stuff on it."

"An Ipod?"

"it's the same thing, darling. It holds music and other things on it."

They made a stop at the next town over at a shoe store"

"What are we doing here?" Bonnie wondered

He helped her out of the car and motioned her first into the shoe store.

"Not that I don't like your pretty shoes but they are going to be uncomfortable for what I have in store for you."

"If you would have told me what we were doing than maybe I could have dressed to the occasion"

"Your fine. Your perfect. You look very nice in your heels so it's no problem but I don't want you to ruin them."

A salesperson helped them look for a pair of shoes and they settled on getting her a pair of all over black with a red bottom and gray trim jordans. Bonnie approached the registar and was about to pay when Kol did for her. Getting ready to protest, Kol cut her off.

"It's our day and my treat, let me get this for you"

"I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself"

"That you are but it's my treat and I'm taking you out and it's part of the date."

Knowing that whatever argument that she was going to put it was not going to happened, she let him purchase her the shoes and they left the store.

"This is where your taking me?" she really didn't no what to say. She couldn't be mad and say that she didn't like this, because how can you know if you don't like something if you haven't tried it.

"You don't like this place?"

"No, I haven't really done this before, I justed watched others do it."

"Well darling, you don't have to be scared of getting hit if that's the problem"

"I taken on vampires, wovles, and a hybird before, it's going to take a lot to scare me"

"I like that...I like that a lot more than I should. Let's see what you got then."

They got out the car and enter the batting establishment and Kol helped her put on her shoes (even though she said she had it but he just had to keep on playing the gentlemen's card) and then went into the batting cages to hit a set of balls.

Of course he hit all of his balls out of the park while she managed to hit one on the side. She was getting mad that all the balls weren't connecting with her bat that she was going to use magic, but it was too many people around for her to do that. Until Kol came up and offered her his service.

Making sure she was okay with that Kol molded his body behind her and wrapped both of his hands around hers making sure she was in control of the bat and keeping her eyes on the ball.

"Now I want you to picture something that irks you to the point that you can't stand it. Now picture yourself as the bat ready to take out that thing that irks you."

Bonnie took in what he was saying and could picture the many things that irked her from when she first experienced the supernatural and what has happened up to this point. Feeling a slight movement and a hard click, Bonnie hit a homerun and she just kept hitting one after another after another. She was so happy and lost in the moment that she threw herself at Kol (who by the way caught her easily) and wrapped his strong but soft arms around her.

"That was perfect, love" Kol was in a state of bliss of holding her and he could smell her and her bodywash. She felt so right in his arms and he loved that feeling.

They stayed about an hour and left with her wedges still in the shoe box and went to their next place of choice. Kol took her to see a movie but was very surprise by her choice.

"What, I haven't seen this and I always wanted to but never had the time because duty called"

"I didn't say anthing. Do you want popcorn or something else?"

Bonnie ended up getting a small bag popcorn and a small coke and her and Kol walked in and waited for _Drive_ to start playing. When the movie was playing, Kol reached in a grabbed a hand full of popcorn and sat back with his arm around Bonnie's chair.

"Please tell me that wasn't your move was it, stealing my popcorn and throwing your arm around me?"

"I don't know. It can be or not. I'll leave that up to you to decide" Kol tried his best to pay attention from getting caught by her, but he will not admit it that his move was a diaster, but he will take what he can get.

When the movie was over they left and Kol took her to this resturant but you couldn't tell it was one by the name, AAA, you would have thought it was something else but it wasn't. She ended up getting a steak with mash potatoes and a fruit salad while he settled for the classic burger, beer and fries. They talked all of the course of dinner about family and what do they want for themselves and she was taken back by the honest truth from him. All he wanted was his family and not their selfish ways and the carbon copy of them. Her heart just broke for the understanding of what he wanted. He didn't want their family back after being broken for so long. Her case was different because her mother chose to walk away and for that she will never understand.

They finished dinner and rode back into town in silence. They made it back to her place by 11:55 and the whole place was dark except for a small window lamp in the living room. He got out and took her shoe box and walked her to the door. Bonnie had just turn the key and opened the door to drop her shoe box on the floor near the door and turned back to Kol.

"Thanks for everything, especially the shoes, they're great"

"No problem. Thank You for this date, I had a great night. I really don't know how I'm going top this one."

"Who says that their's going to be another date, hmm?"

"When one has fun such as ourselves did tonight it leads to another one, when, I do not know and that's up to you because we can go on a date everyday if you want to."

"I'll have to think about that, then"

"Not to long though, because the wait will kill me and if that happens then no more awesome dates and we can't have that, can we?"

"A date world without Kol, can it be?"

"No darling, it can not be. That would spell trouble for you and me and only I can save us from that disappointment before it begins."

Bonnie heard and then saw Dotta making her way out of the front door to see her dad._ I did not just think that, did I? _She picked her up and showed her to Kol

"Your are so funny. My very own jokester is just what I needed."

Kol saw Dotta looking up at him and he reached out to caress her back. He walked forward to Bonnie and brought his face near hers. He talked his goodbye away and put both of his hands on her waist to steady her and leaned in and kissed her. It started out as a 3 or 4 pecks around her mouth before he claimed her lips. He went from a soft kiss to full blown hard makeout session. He squeezed her small frame to his and she ran her hand into his brown locks taking a powerful hold of them. He might have been bigger than her, but Bonnie holded her own and showed him. She gave him twiced a powerful kiss back that almost had him forgetting what his name was.

She left him with a light kiss on the mouth and bid him goodnight before going inside with Dotta.

Bonnie went upstairs and sat Dotta down on the bed and took a nice quick shower and got ready for bed. She sent the firing squad a short message and tried to go to sleep but couldn't because of the extra large smile on her face. Only then when she went to sleep did she dream about Kol and his hands and special skills.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it was fun to write. Let me know what you think...**

**I can't explain my BS meter going off about Jeremy, he can't and I can't accept that. First Kol and now him. NO, NO, NO...**


	4. Chapter 4

Dotta jump from her bassinett to Bonnie's covered feet and made her way up to Bonnie. She reached Bonnie's faced and started to lick her until she woke.

Bonnie rosed with a smile on her face.

"Dotta!"

Bonnie rubbbed a hand up Dotta's back and pulled her down on her blanket covered lap.

"I had a wonderful date last night and Kol was a gentleman as well, you would have been proud"

Bonnie looked at Dotta sniffing her hands as she got no response from her. She got up and went downstairs and got her and Dotta some breakfast. As usually Dotta settled for a nice juicy carrot and Bonnie had blueberry waffles and eggs. She went upstairs and got dress for the day. She put on a pair of ripped denim skinny jeans and a black fitted T-shirt with black flats and paired it with a necklace that grams gave her for her 16th birthday. She grabbed her keys and Dotta and call Elena and Caroline went she was heading out the door to meet them at Elena's.

When Bonnie arrived at Elena's she hopped out with Dotta as Jeremy came outside with his work uniform on.

"Hi Bonnie. Where did you get the bunny from?" as he looked at her holding the bunny.

" This is Dotta and I found her in the woods a couple of days ago and she grew on to me and I decided to keep her. It looks like you were getting ready to go. I don't want to keep you if that's the case.

"Yeah, I switched days with Matt and you know I try to help him out from over working himself."

"That's sweet of you and I know that he appreciates that, too"

"Yeah that's me a sweet person" Jeremy even laughed as he said this.

Bonnie laughed along with him

"You are! That's what I like about you, Jeremy"

"Like me? I'm lovable Bonnie. Hey I gotta go but I guess I will see you and the bunny around, Bonnie"

"Okay, see ya Jeremy"

Bonnie walked into the house and the person or persons she was looking for were posted up in the kitchen cutting out flyers for the annual kiddie festival in town coming up.

"Well look who decided to show her face"

"Who you and Elena?" Bonnie threw back

"Wow, you go on a date with an original and it's like your a new person. Who are you and what have you done with the real Bonnie" Caroline playful replied

"If that's your way of wanting to know how my date went, it was wonderful. We went to a batting cage, dinner, and a movie"

"Did you kiss?" Elena asked as she put her scissors down

"Yes we kissed"

"And?"Caroline asked not surprised by the information. Just looking at Bonnie being carefree was a nice look on her.

"What, there's nothing more to tell. We want out and we kissed on the porch and I went in by myself and went to bed" Bonnie verfied to them

"So are you going to see him again? Are you guys together, together?" Elena asked

Bonnie didn't know. Yeah they were spending alot of time together but they have never really established their roles of each other in this danced they are doing.

"We just went out. Don't you think it's a little early for taking on serious roles?"

"Second" Caroline finished for her as she finished preparing her flyers

"What?" Bonnie looked at her

"Technically Bonnie, it's your second date with him. First prom and now last night" Caroline said as she sat down on her bar chair

"Prom, Caroline, doesn't count because Kol wasn't offically my date"

"True but you did dance with him majority of the night and he took you home and kissed you goodnight. That's all dating material right there." Elena smirked at her watching her semi blush arise on her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, who's counting anyway" Bonnie feeling like they are teaming up on her

"We are" Caroline and Elena said

"Let's drop this please. I actually want to spend time with you witches so don't spoiled this for me"

"Witches? Only one of us are a witch here and we are looking at her" Elena said

"That's not the kind of witches I mean" Bonnie waited until they caught on to what she was saying.

"Bonnie "Ms. I snagged me an Original" you take that back" Caroline shouted out

"No" Bonnie sassed them.

A few seconds later that all busted out laughing at each talked about what was going on and took Bonnie's car as they headed out to Town's Square to hand out and post the flyers that they finished up around town. They splited up to cover more ground. Bonnie took her stack and Dotta and started passing some out. It wasn't until she tried to post a flyer on a store window that was out of her reach when he showed up.

"Can I help you with that?" Kol asked from behind her

Bonnie smiled at him and give him the flyer. Kol looked at it and then her with Dotta in her hands. He tired not to let his happiness show too much. Just her being in front of him right now made him feel better about himself. It's something about her that gives him chills of happiness and he loves that feeling.

"Thanks"

"Sure anything for you, darling"

Bonnie cuddle Dotta in her arms as she watched Kol hanged the flyer for her.

"So how's my girl?" Kol asked catching Bonnie by surprised

Didn't know if he was referring to her or Dotta, Bonnie gave him a neutral answer

"Good"

"So why are you hanging these around time?"

"Oh, I was just helping Caroline and Elena and it's for a good cause. Anything to help kids and animals, I'm there"

"Good to know, love"

"Thanks for the help" Bonnie started to walk away but Kol wasn't finished with her yet

"Let's have lunch"

"okay"

Bonnie and Kol went to the grill and sat outside at one of the tables. He pulled a chair out for her and she sat sown with Dotta in her lap and

"You look great by the way"

"Thanks, so do you. What did you want to talk about?"

How could he say he wants her to be with him, be his girlfriend without sounding pushy or demanding.

"I take it that we have fun when we go out right?"

"Yes"

"I mean I don't want to sound like I'm the one making a decision for you or anything?"

Bonnie touch his hand. "Just say what you want to say"

"I was thinking..if you like..I mean you don't have to be, but if you want to be.."

"We have been looking all around for you and here you are with him" Caroline huff cutting Kol off.

"I do have my cell on me. Why didn't you just try to call?"

"You just love to interrupt people don't you?" Kol asked them with a pissed off look on his face.

Caroline feeling proud about the fact that she broke up something here gloated about that.

"We were worried about her" Elena said

"Guys, I've been gone for 20 minutes"

Caroline and Elena grabbed a chair and joined Bonnie and Kol

"Just enough time to work up and appetite. So what are you eating Bonnie" Caroline asked as she look at her menu.

"I was thinking of having a order of a set of new friends, you?" She didn't understand why they would do this. Kol was going to ask her something and she had a feeling it was going to change what they were doing."

"Kol, I'm sorry you was going to ask me something, what is it?" Bonnie gave him her undivided attention.

Seeing those innocent honey green eyes on him Kol caught himself before he got lost in her eyes.

"Oh I was going to ask if I can look after Dotta while you enjoyed your lunch?"

"Really? Um, if you want sure."

She reached over and gave him Dotta and Kol got up and bid her farewell. As Kol was leaving he made sure that Elena and Caroline heard how lucky they were Bonnie's friends or else and left passing by Jeremy.

After Kol left Bonnie wanted to know what was up with them.

"You guys are the worst sometimes. We were in the middle of something before you guys came."

"Yeah and what was that?"

"Gee, I don't know Caroline, I never got a chance to find out"

"Bonnie, honestly we are sorry for crashing your lunch. Do you have a clue to what it was?"

"No"

Jeremy approached the table and wanted to know what Kol wanted and took their order.

"You guys have to stop this and let me see where this is going. It's like we can't breathe unless you know about it"

"It's... I can't let my guard down around him. I'm going to always look out for you Bonnie. Even though you see good in him, I'm going to keep my eyes open around here.

"Well try harder because I'm going to keep seeing him. They order arrived and they finished and left. Bonnie dropped them off by Elena's and went home and call Kol to let him know that if he wanted to bring Dotta back home he could.

Kol showed up and Bonnie meet him outside. He asked her if she would take a walk with him and she said yes. They took a small hike in the woods to were they met the morning after prom.

"I have fun with you and you with me. So why don't we make it real"

Approaching her he stood in front of her. "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

_This is what I wanted right? It wasn't that long ago that Caroline and Elena were grilling me about this and I didn't have a answer for them, so what now? Do I or Don't?_ Bonnie asked herself.

"okay"

"Shall we seal it with a kiss?"

Instead of waiting for him to make the first move, Bonnie did and she wasn't disappointed either. Kol has a way of making her feel things that she has never felt before. The kiss got heavy real quick and before she knew it she was all wrapped up in Kol. Kissing and breathing in Kol and it was nice. Kol backed them up into a tree and got lost with her. Bonnie broke the kiss for some much needed air as Kol started to attack her neck in the good but naughty way.

"As much as I'm enjoying this I need to get back so I can call my dad"

Kol heard her say this but yet his mouth was having a heard time letting go. Something about two powerful forces coming together and just feels right. Instead of putting her down, Kol carried her back home in his arms until he reached her front door.

Bonnie did something she hope that she wasn't going to regret later...

"Would you like to Come In Kol?"

**Will he or won't he?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my story and I'm just want my Kennett. I don't own TVD (Show or Books)...please enjoy**

"Are you sure about that?" he asked her

"Of course" Bonnie told him

"Shouldn't you get to know me better before iniviting me in your home? I mean, after all I am a vampire, and I know you don't trust vampires" Kol didn't really know what to think of this stand still right now.

Bonnie came close to him and said, "Your right I don't trust vampires, just certain ones, and in order for this to see where it's going, you haven't to given me a reason to not trust you. I feel safe enough to invite you in my home. Besides, haven't you heard by now, I can easily take a vampire down in a blink of an eye"

Kol just smiled at her, she was just too good for him and he appreciate the effort that she was given him. It's not many days that you can fine someone to go toe to toe with and actual like them, but Bonnie is in a class of her own. He just had to be sure.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again

Bonnie walked back inside of her front door and open it wide for him.

"Come in, Kol"

"Only if you are positive, darling"

"Kol" Bonnie said one final time

He approached and was stepping over the final step when his cell rung. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked down at the caller id and saw it was Nik calling him. Looking at Bonnie he told her that he needed to take the phone call and would be in shortly.

"This better be good Nik, what is it?"

"Where are you?"

"In heaven and I really don't want to be disturbed right now unless it's life or death"

"Well, good to know where you stand right now. You do know that she is going to burn you alive if she finds out the truth?" Klaus insisted

"Who and what, troubled Nik?" feeling washed out about the drama here and there with this town and Nik but glad that Bonnie is only a couple of feet away from him at the moment.

"You didn't think I know you and the witch were seeing each other. Thanks to the "Failure to Please" Salvatores and one dumb-wit dopplerganger and talkative Caroline, I know everything. Unfortunate, the witch doesn't know that you were scheming her, but if one finds out then who knows what dear Bonnie will do." Klaus established

"See Nik, unlike you, I don't have a game or scheme I'm playing here and that's were you fail at and if you don't have anything useful to say than I need to go.

"Oh baby brother, so hot headed one minute and a child the next, you of all people should underestimate me on what I'm capable of. I'll I have to do is tell a certain blonde that you have something insane up your sleeve and it will be the end of the road for you. Now, I need you at the mansion in the next 5 mins"

"Go to hell, Nik"

"Oh believe me, I tried plently of times but I just can't be killed. Now, chop chop, get her"

Kol ended the call harshly and was pissed off beyond belief that he kicked the nearest thing that happend to be a flower pot. That alerted Bonnie and she made her way outside.

Seeing the soil all over the steps and broken pieces of clay lay in a path of ruiins, Bonnie watched Kol slightly shake.

"Is everything alright?"

Holding his angry in at the moment, Kol explained that something came up and that he would called her later and then left.

Bonnie went back in and checked on Dotta before opening her laptop and reading up on some of her emails that she needed to reply to.

Storming in the mansion and making his loud and dangerous way to Nik, Kol came in the first den to found Nik, perched infront of the fireplace.

"Why so much tension, Kol?"

"Why the games Nik?"

"The witch isn't someone you need to hang out with. Think about it she likes vampires now when it's been bread into her to hate them. She is going to use you for information and kill you and then what? They still have the dagger in their possesion in case you forgot don't be a fool."

Genuine laughing at him, Kol had to catch some air, even though he didn't need it.

"You really want me to expect that you are looking out for me when you are the one that has daggered me in the first place and from Bonnie as well?"

Kol couldn't contain himself and grin one last time at Klaus.

Feeling like he isn't in control, Klaus decide to plant a seed so deep into Kol to keep him and the Bennett witch apart. If Kol is too blind to see everything for what it was. Nothing against the witch but she did try to kill him and he just can't let his guard down with someone like her near.

"Fine, if you want to be dead by her hands, then go ahead. Just tell me where you want your final rest in place to be, because believe me or not, they will kill you"

"If this is all that you wanted, I need to leave" Kol stated

"Rebekah has decided that she wants to go to leave the country and wanted to see if you would accompany her, but I will tell her that you refuse to leave the witch and that she must travel alone"

She was their only sister and their were protective of her even though that she can hold her own, but she was always there for him when he needed it and vice versa and he wanted to know what she was up to since they were all here settled down and now she wants to get up and leave, somethings up and he needs to know what.

"Where is she?" truely tired of Nik and his ways

"In her room. So are you going or not?"

Kol just left leaving Nik and his question hanging in the air

He came upon Rebekah's room and knocked once at the opened door

"I'm leaving tonight at 10 and if your going pack something to look normal"

"Why the sudden trip, sister?"

"One of my contacts came through and recovered something that I was looking for, for a very long time and I really need it and I would love it if you would come unless that your plans last night and last week have you tied up here."

"No, I need to check up on somethings and I will leave with you"

"Perfect. You do know that you are my favorite brother right?"

"Please tell that to Nik so he can stop kissing your ass for daggering you for all those years"

"I will never forgive him for that no matter how much groving he does. He is an ass afterall"

"An out of controlled ass, that he is"

Getting up, Kol left and traveled back to Bonnie's. He knockekd and she answer the door only this time with Dotta.

"Feels like I haven't seen you in forever" the words left his mouth

"It was an hour ago you were just here"

"I was talking about Dotta but you never leave my mind"

Bonnie fought with everything to keep her blush at bay but failed unsuccessfully.

"Come in"

Kol walked through the door and looked around in the living room. It was a big open space with netural colors and a big flat screen along the well with a collection of a whole bunch of dvds before taking a seat on the couch. Him and Bonnie talked about the small stuff here and there and he told her that he would be accompanying Rebekah on a trip tonight and that he will miss her and Dotta. He told her what Nik said about the dagger and using him.

Bonnie looked off from him upset about this. Klaus has a way of making you want to kill him even more and she wanted to, too"

"I'm going to kill him. I should have killed him when I had the chance, if Elijah didn't go back on his word. He would be dead. He is such a bastard"

Just talking about him made Bonnie more angry than she would like to the point that she was branding a thunderlight flashes outsides. Kol slowly stepped to her and brought her back down from her dangerous terror.

"I really wished I was there to see that happen, I too would have gladly rejoiced in Nik's pain"

"Well it was much deserved"

"Enough about Nik, so do you want to do something before I leave or do you want me to leave you to your killing thoughts about Nik?"

"No, stay. How about I cook dinner. Have you ever had Hamburger Helper?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so" Kol thought about it

"It's always a first for everything"

Bonnie left and went into the kitchen to get started on the dish

"I certain hope so darling" Kol said as he watched her in her environment. She look so peaceful in this big house even if she is alone most of the time.

Bonnie was finishing up the meal when the her phone ringed. It was her dad retouching bases with her.

"Yes dad, I'm fine" she would tell him every now and then

"Alright, I love you too" she hung up the phone and fixed her and him a plate of our Cheese Lasagna hamburger helper.

"What would you like to drink" he heard her asked. He had to catch himself from saying her or else she would have fried him on the spot.

"anything is fine" he told her and helped her back to the living room with their food and drinks.

They watched a couple tv shows from NCIS to The Walking Dead (which he loved) and he just had to ask her something.

"Since vampires, witches, and wolves are real, do you think Zombies are real too?"

She thought it bought it and put her empty plate on the coffee table.

"I don't know Maybe. It could be. You aren't scared are you?"

"Darling, I been around a long time, it's going to take a lot to scare me"

"Really?"

"Yes, now tell me what is a Catfish show?"

Bonnie told him what the show actually was and he had this understanding look on his face.

She got up and took the plates in the kitchen and called out for him to bring the cups in. Once in there, Kol didn't see hear and before he knew it he had counterattack her and had her pin to the fridge.

"I guess you really can't be scared" Bonnie mentioned as her heart took off running

"I guess not" kol bend his head kissed her.

The kiss was slowly sweet and turnt up another level of hot when Kol just wrapped her around him. Bonnie didn't know how much time had passed because she was so melted to him and the feeling that he brought up in her.

It was nearing the time where he had to get going and once again he didn't want to leave her.

She walked him to the door and he kissed her goodbye and to keep safe.

A couple of days passed and Kol was back in Mysticl Falls. Him and Rebekah traveled all the way to Germany to get a set of swords that can end each of them and she wanted him to keep it a secret from Nik and he was happy to. Once he was settled into things and made a couple of plans, he went to see his favorite person.

Kol arrived at Bonnie's and heard his name and saw that she was out back but she wasn't alone. She was setting with the chatty blonde and "all about me" dopplerganger".

The next thing that came out of her mouth crushed him.

"Of course I'm using him then I'm going daggered him and watch him burn"

He ripped out of there leaving the pretty flowers and antique vase he gotten her from Germany cracked at the front of the wooden fence on the cemented ground.

Alerting the girls to the noise they all went to go check it out and found what Kol left for Bonnie but didnt' know it was from him.

"Who heart did you break?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"Funny, I don't know who this is from. Do you see my name on these anywhere?"

They didn't and cleaned the mess up before going back inside the house.

Bonnie odered pizza and gave Dotta some water and a carrot and they had a girls night and before the second movie started Bonnie excused herself to call Kol but his phone went right to voicemail and she left a message telling him that she hasn't heard from him today and she would call before bed.

She did, the same thing happening again. She wondered if something went wrong, but he was an Original and he had Rebekah and that calmed her and she fell asleep unaware of the dangerous flip that has taken over Kol...

**Love you guys...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crash**

**Ripped**

**Walls being completely destroyed***

Klaus heard all of this and went to investigate what was going on and who in their right mind would be damanging his property. Klaus approached the scene in a heated matter only to walk in on Kol ripping the entire celing-to-floor window off it's hedges and sending it over board.

"hey mate, I hope you are planning to replace everything in here"

Klaus saw that Kol could give a rat ass what needs to be replaced about now. It was only an hour ago that he got back. What could have happened an in hour that would pissed him off. Usually it takes a lot to get Kol mad.

"I take it things aren't going you way, brother, but you see that's too bad. Don't destroy my home, go out and run wild."

Kol not really in the mood to stand still and listen to Nik bitch about his house decided to leave. Before leaving the room, Kol felt Klaus holding his arm preventing him from leaving the room.

"I'm going to take a guess to what or who pissed you off? The witch isn't someone you need to be worry about right now. We have bigger fish to fry instead of picking up you beaten down emotions."

Kol pushed Klaus as hard as he could into the wall and it ended up with Klaus in the spare bathroom that was located on the floor that they were currently on.

"I didn't ask for you opinion did I Nik. You seem to always have a answer to everything, unless it's your own failed attempts to get something. Get up Nik, you have a house to rebuild"

Kol left the room and Klaus heard him leave the house completely following a burning smell that was coming from downstairs. Klaus zoomed down and saw the entire front room engulfed in flames

"KOL!" Klaus screamed out into the quiet house madder than his brother was right now.

Walking the less filled streets of Mystic Falls, he just couldn't seem to understand. They had an understanding and yet she played him like he didn't matter to her. She made him feel and just doesn't feel for anyone but he didn't matter in the end. Thinking only upsetted him more and more. He was on the verge of killingi the next person that he ran into.

Destiny wasn't on his team tonight. She was going to make him eat his words. Soon after he ran into her. He tried his best to keep his emotion in check and leave before she saw him but it didn't work out that way.

Bonnie just left out of the deli shop and spotted him but it looked like he was in a rush and didn't look well.

"Kol"

Too pissed off and the same words playing in his head, Kol rushed through her making her drop her keys in the process.

Bonnie was confused as to what happened and wanting to know what his problem was. She picked her keys up and walked in the direction that he left in. Coming up to the square and not seeing him around, she walked to her car and got in and drove home.

She got out of the car and walked up the steps to her front door in the process falling down on her knees. Getting up and wiping her knew off she felt something sticky. Looking at her hand she noticed it was BLOOD.

"Blood" she saw her whole palm cover in it

Checking herself again to see just how bad it was but couldn't find a wound on her knees anywhere, she wanted to know what was going on.

Some how in the process her cell phone ringed and as she bent down to pick it up, she notice something very hairy as the light off of her _**Samsung Galaxy S3**_ glowed some of the front porch. Reaching for it she took the phone and ran the light over the hairy object.

"Oh My GOD!" Bonnie slammed the back of her bloodly hand (that didn't have blood on it) over her mouth to keep her screams down

The hairy object wasn't an object after all, it was her neighbor, Mrs. Pat who always would check on her every now and than when her father would leave for trips. After coming over her shock, Bonnie check to see if she was dead. Noticing vampire marks on the side of her neck Bonnie called Caroline and Elena and told them about her discovery. It wasn't even 5 minutes before Caroline showed up. Bonnie got Caroline to carry Mrs. Pat in and lay her down in the spare room. As Caroline was giving the elderly woman her blood Elena showed up. She immedately hugged a sobbing Bonnie.

She didn't understand who would do this and why. As far as she knew no one was after her.

"Bonnie, she is going to be okay. This isn't your fault"

"Yes it is Care. She wouldn't be over her if it wasn't for me"

Caroline and Bonnie listened as Bonnie replayed the day that she had.

"So you ran into Kol he was acting weird and you come home to this. Bonnie it has to be him, you did say that he was acting funny and bump into you as if you guys don't know each other" Elena put in as she sat next to Bonnie who was nesting a couple of herbal tea.

"He could be, I don't know. Something is going on and I just don't know what it is. Everything was fine between us and then I see him tonight and he just looked...not all the way there"

"I don't care what is wrong with that bastard, that doesn't give him a reason to start attacking people like your neighbors. If you haven't found her when you did, she would have died. Why would he do that to you if he is not the lunatic that he is" Caroline was beyond mad and hurt that someone one as vindictive as the original would hurt Bonnie.

"Listen Bonnie, it's probably best if you just never talk to him again."

"No, Elena. He is going to pay for what he did." Bonnie was already planning ways to hurt him like he hurt her..

They all sat in slience until each one exceept Bonnie fell asleep. Bonnie sat the cold cup of tea down and went to check on Mrs. Pat. She stilled look fragile with the dried blood on her neck and ear. Wetting a warm rag, she clean the woman up and repeated her sorrys to the woman.

Bonnie went into her room and saw that Dotta was out of her cage and chewing on a toy carrot that Kol got her. Picking her up Bonnie took two blankets downstairs for Caroline and Elena and went back into the room where Mrs. Pat was sleeping and fell asleep with Dotta in her arms and the big comfy chair that was in the room.

Sometime in the middle of the night very early morning, Kol came through. He picked the lock and came upon the so call spoil friends in the living room. He listen out for Bonnie and heard her heartbeat a floor above. Spoting her in the room with her the old woman and his Dotta he went to her.

"Your really thought that you could play me, darling" he said as he stood above her sleeping figure

Dotta moved through Bonnie's arms making her way to Kol

"I took chances that I wouldn't have before and this is all some joke to you. I'm the one you really need to be scared of. I don't take to kindly to being played"

Kol had Dotta in his arms when Mrs. Pat woke up screaming to the top of her lungs

"STOP! STOP!" Mrs. Pat cried out waking Bonnie and everyone else up in the process

All the girls came into the room and Bonnie made her was over. She asked the woman was she alright and if she remembered what happened and all Mrs. Pat could tell them was the man approached her when she was watering a plant and was asking about Bonnie when he bit her neck. The only thing that was registering in her mind was Kol.

Caroline ended up compelling Mrs. Pat and they walked her home and made sure she was safe. Making her way back through the house after bedding Elena and Caroline goodbye, Bonnie just sat in her bed and tried to get some more sleep as it was only 5am. She closed her eyes as she remembered that Dotta was in the room with here. Callilng out for her and searching every room that she was in Bonnie came up empty. Climbing the stairs to her room Bonnie saw that Dotta was safe and sound in the middle of her bed.

Kol sliently slipped out of the room via the window and bid Bonnie goodnight/morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Enough of being the good girl doing this and that. I tried that and it never works. I save this town day in and day out from evil and I thought that I at least deserved something good, just once. I let myself tumble for someone that I usually don't and look where that has gotten me. He attacked someone that I knew and that's where I draw the line in his delusional ways. If he thought for one second that he could do whatever he please and play me like a game and attack a sweet lady who was just checking in on me, he has another thing coming. I never thought someone could make Damon look good in the sense of acting sane.

Bonnie pulled in to where the Originals lay their more-then-blessed-to-be-here heads at night. Most would consider her a fool for walking into the lion's den, but she just wasn't anybody and the Originals, well Klaus more than otherss, know first hand that she packs a mean punch.

Knocking, well more like pounding, on the door until one of Klaus's twisted hybrid answered it, Bonnie made a break for it and walked right in until the hybrid stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Get you hands off of me" Bonnie told him in a very pissed off voice

"Listen here sweet thing, I don't know who you are, but you can't walk in here like you own the place. Now if you tell me who you are here to see, I will see if they are available" the hybrid told her still holding her arm

"I'm your worst nightmare"

Bonnie called out a spell that had the hybrid immobile and inflammed on the inside. It was a site to see and that's what Klaus walked in own.

"My, my, love, I hope your prepared to clean the mess up that you made"

Stopping the spell and leaving the poor defenseless hybrid screaming on the floor, Bonnie approached Klaus.

"Where is he?"

"Who, love? I know many he's but which he are you referring to?" Klaus menitoned as he spreaded his arms out and brought them back to their resting place by his sides.

"Are you drinking dumb blood, now, I'm talking about KOL, where is he?"

"You see Kol has been off the walls lately and running wild and it's hard to keep tabs on him. He comes and goes as he pleases, but I thought he would for sure checked in with you. I certainly hope that there isn't anything wrong in paradise"

Not talking Klaus for his word, because he never was a man of his words, Bonnie screamed out for Kol.

"If your here, come out and don't be a coward, you evil bastard"

"Love, why the need for the name calling" Klaus asked leaning against the stairwell in his home.

"Why the need to bother me? You bother me." Bonnie watched the more than melodramatic vampire get a cresten fall look on his face.

"Many wouldn't haven't the balls to do what you just did in my home and yet instead of thanking me for not talking you out, little one, you insult me, that's brave even on your part, Bonnie"

Rolling her eyes at his antics, Bonnie turn to leave this institution of a home but not before owner give her his last words.

"Should I tell Kol that you stopped by?" Klaus just let the question hang in the air figuring that Bonnie would just leave it at that.

Oh how wrong was he.

Before Klaus knew it a big blast happened and the entire front room windows were blasted out and the door was damage beyond repair.

"I think he will know anyway" Bonnie left leaving Klaus a huge mess to clean and angry fastly rising inside of him.

Klaus order the hybrid that recovered from his attack by the witch to clean and fix the mess.

Bonnie had screen the calls coming from Elena and Caroline, because she didn't want to honestly hear them say, "I told you so".

Just once she didn't want to be the other one left out when they all want out. She was tired of being the lonely one. She didn't understand how they can say that she doesn't need a guy and they can hang out when they still had their boyfriends at the end of the day. She didn't want to seem ungrateful, but she wasn't in the mood, is simply the nicest way to put it.

She sent them a text saying that she had some business to settle with Kol and would call them later, but like always they wanted her to talk now and not later. Bonnie just put her phone on slient and that was the end of that.

A horn honked behind her signalling her to go. She push the gas and not long after pulled into the grill to get a bite to eat. Enjoying her food ,as usual alone, she welcomed the company of Jeremy. He was on break and saw her sitting by herself. He join her and pretty soon she was sharing her plate with him and laughing at his silly jokes and his fasination of Batman.

Unknown to her a special visitor entered the grill and instead of going over and making his present known he took the scene for what he thought it was. She was on a date with him and having a good time, and could care less.

Kol didn't understand this feeling inside of him. He doesn't let people in and the one person he did turn out to be a cold bitch, which left him ragging.

Being pissed off and having a self need to dodge into fresh blood, Kol picked his lucky victim.

Jeremy break was almost over, so he told Bonnie that he would see her later and hugged her bye. Pushing the rest of her plate away she pulled out a $20 and paid her bill and left. Walking out and putting on her light jacket, Bonnie headed for her car but then heard a scream call out for help.

Going to investigate the scream, she came upon a man on the side of the grill over a woman who was fighting, well trying, to get him off of her. The woman screamed again and promised not to tell anyone. Bonnie was ready to break this altercation up before it got ugly until she realized that she was dealing with a vampire.

"Any other day, I would have enjoyed playing with my food but not today"

Bonnie flung the vampire off the lady and told her to run. The lady ran for her blessed life, leaving Bonnie and the vampire to battle it out.

Giving half of what she can do to the vampire, Bonnie saw that he refused to stay down.

"You need to leave and don't come back or else I will end you. Do you understand?" Bonnie told him

She listen to him giggle a few and slowly rise. The vampire rushed at her before she knew it and tackled her to the ground.

"You see darling, I don't follow everyones rules and most of all I don't care about you or this town" Kol said and then he nibbed her neck before speeding aways.

Getting up and catching her breathe, she looked in the direction that he ran and scolded herself for letting him get the best of her again. She went home to regroup and figured out how she was going to slove this situation.

Bonnie got home, locked up and checked the mailed and message before realizing that something isn't right. Running upstairs to check on Dotta she saw that everything in her room and Dotta were okay. Changing out of her day clothes and into something comfortable she went downstairs for something to drink.

Taking a long cold slip of the water she heard a noise in the livng room. Slowly approaching she saw a picture frame of her on the floor, then the tv came on but the remote was on the coffee table infront of her. Looking around and noticing everything that was supposed to be there, she cut off the tv and laughed at a inside joke.

"Are you losing it, Bon"

Making her way to her room she brushed her teeth and put Dotta in her cage, before jumping in bed.

"Goodnight, Dotta"

She turned to her lamp off to suddenly find Kol next to her in her bed.

"I heard you had a crazy day, darling" Kol


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here?" Trying to make as much room as possible between them, Bonnie pushed herself far over as much as she can

"You see darling, I heard that you were looking for me making a mess at the house and letting go of my dinner. Here I am" Giving her one of his crazy smirk he can see and feel the small amount of fear coming off of her

"Can you please get out of my bed" Leaving no room for him to answer but just do as she says she got up as well only realizing that she was almost naked in her night time get up and feeling his eyes slowly crawl up her body

"You're a pure beauty even in night time" Kol just took all of her in and would savor the moment for later because he had business to take care of.

Bonnie grabbed the nearest thing near her, which happened to be a pair of elastic work out shorts, which did nothing but fit to her like another pair of underwear.

"How did you get in my house?" she figured asking him this would alone seem to push him faster to getting to the point and getting him out of her house

"You invited me in, remember?" Kol answered her cheeky

"That's not what I meant. Why are you here now?" feeling her power starting to warm her she stood at the end of her bed watching him in case he makes a move.

"Clearly you wanted to see me. Nik isn't too mad about the door but more about his ego and I'm just a little underfed considering that you spoil my dinner, love" Kol reached over and grabbed Dotta and played with her.

"Give her to me?"

"I'm not going to hurt her if that's what your thinking"

"I don't care, give her to me"

Walking to her Bonnie stopped his movements

"Right there is fine" leaving him standing only a couple of inches from her

Reaching out, Kol held Dotta out for her in one hand and only when Bonnie leaned foward to take her with both hands was her deadly mistake. Kol moved to fast for Bonnie that she herself didn't see this coming. He some how over powered her in his arms and now she was locked in a tight lock with Kol surrounding her. Dotta was safe on the bed snuggling in the small orange blanket that was just for her. Bonnie tried her best to break the hold but Kol wasn't budging.

"Easy now love, I wouldn't you to hurt yourself now"

"As soon as I get free your the one that is going to be hurting"

"Sounds good, I like a little pain"

"I'll make sure to give you an extremely large dose" Bonnie huff out still trying to break the hold

"Promise?" squeezing and sniffing her at the same time, Kol wondered why they couldn't last and then remembered that he was just a game to her only to get mad again

"I'm glad you showed the real you and I'm happy that things ended when they did" her words distracted Kol and she pushed with all her might against her powers to send Kol crashing into her window and shattering it.

Laughing Kol got back on his feet and stared her in the eyes

"It's going to be fun killing you"

"Your Troubles really do succeed you"

Growling, Kol launched at her only for Bonnie to hit him back twice as hard with her powers.. She said a spell that had him compress against the wall for the time being.

"I really thought that you were different. I took a chance and yet I set myself up for a long fall. You had me fool but not anymore. Your a vampire, but most of all you're an Original and your lies will be the end of you."

"Yeah, says who? You?"

"No, you" Blasting him again and watching the black veins spread from her arms and onto him, bring him nothing but mild pain, but pain none of the less, she listen to his screams only for them to wake Dotta. Picking her up Bonnie kissed her twice and put her in her bassinet.

Still on the floor trying to recover from the attack go still speak out refusing to let her win.

"You know" Kol panted out, "I don't like to fight in front of my daughter"

Stopping herself Bonnie looked at him

"She's mine and not yours"

"Love, you sound like a bitter wife"

"You sound like a dead man"

"I am a dead man. Have been for over a thousand years, darling"

"Your going to be a dead dead vampire soon" giving him her most intense stare which is usually direct at another vampire that constantly works her nerves on a daily basis.

"I don't doubt that, but not today" Kol pinned her to the floor. "It's ashame that your game came to an end so soon. I must admit that you had me fool, hooked but fool."

"What game?"

Kol tangled his hand in her bed of curls and massaged her sclap. "Your games. The women now of days don't have any shame. In my days they were simply strumpets"

Bonnie got her hands free and tried her best to fry his brain. "I don't like what your implying but I'm no such thing. I'm not a whore"

Screaming loud Kol pulled on her hair

"Stop" Kol told her

"Get off of me, then"

"NO"

Bonnie fried him again and again and again until Kol made himself semi immune to them. Bonnie felt like she was in the movie Batman when Kol let out a deep belly laugh like the Joker does.

"I heard every word that you told them"

"Told who what?" Bonnie was completely besides herself

"The talk that you had with your girlfriends when I was out of time but I came back to surprise you but only to hear that you was playing me" Kol shook her against the bedroom floor.

Trying all her might to remember what he was talking about, Bonnie remember what had went down and he must of heard the wrong things at the wrong moment.

She watched as he place the missing moments in his head to fit her timeline.

"Don't you see, I wasn't playing you, I was telling them what you told me about Klaus saying that I was playing you to get the upper hand and then we heard something break and went to check it out and it was a vase of flowers"

" That was me. I was so mad and I had to get out of there. So you really liked me?"

"Yes, I do, but I can't. You done unforgettable things and I can't" Kol couldn't believe what she was saying, it wasn't true and he has been an ass about the whole situation

"I was hunger and she was there"

"She is my neighbor. She is an old woman who can't defend herself from danger like you, so you come over and attack her because she knew me?"

"What a minute, are we talking about the same person?"

"Mrs. Pat"

"I thought you were talking about the girl from the diner"

Kol moved back so Bonnie could sit up in front of him

"So you didn't come over last night and attack my neighbor?"

"Yes. I mean no. Yes I came over when you were upstairs with your neighbor in the room but I left shortly after that. I didn't attack anyone. The girl at the diner was the only one since I been back"

Bonnie threw herself into his lap hugging the life out of him. "I can't believe this, so you really didn't do it?"

"No, darling, I didn't"

Thinking out loud to herself, Kol just sat there and watched her police every thing together like a detective.

"She said someone came by yesterday and said it was a friend of mine and was looking for me. Only a selected few vamps in town and Caroline and Stefan wouldn't do this. Damon, could be, but as far as I know he's to busy do himself. Let's see you, but you said you didn't so that leads the rest of you family. Elijah isn't in town so, Klaus and Rebekah are left and Rebekah could care less about me and she is too busy in her own world. So that leaves Klaus. I'm going to kill him."

"Easy love, as much as I would enjoy that, how do you really know it was Klaus?"

"Were you seriously not listening just then. He tells you these lies about me and you believe him for some odd reason and when he's not in control, he wants to control everyone including you. It wasn't that long ago he had you dagger and now your doing things and he's not in control anymore. He's losing it but messing with mine will not end well"

Madder than beyond belief, Bonnie was itching for a fight and she wanted it with Klaus. She was sick of him and his games and his ways. No more. Heading downstairs she put on her jacket and shoes.

"Just where do you think your going?" Kol playfully demanded

"You know where"

Blocking her way, Kol calmed her down. "You're letting him win and that's not supposed to happened. He played us against each other. We will take care of him tomorrow. Let's just catch up for now."

They talked until Bonnie feel asleep next to him. He lifted her small body and carried her to bed. Making sure she was okay, he back aways from her to watch her sleep, only to have her call out to him a few moments later. Kol climb in behind her on top of the covers and held her as she slept peacefully in his arms


	9. Chapter 9

She was in a peaceful sleep and couldn't get the image of Kol and her out of her mind. That's the thing about dreams that make you feel so content and at peace with everything. I guess that's why they call them dreams in the first place. In this dream her and Kol were some where beautiful that she really couldn't put into words. It was almost like nirvana and just like everything peaceful in her life it comes to an end too fast. The beeping of something brought her out of her dream-like state. She opened her eyes and looked at her clock but it wasn't it that was beeping every three seconds. She got up and moved around until she came back over to her bed and realized that Kol wasn't there anymore. Bonnie picked up the comfortable and flung it back and saw something black, shiny, and it screamed *new*, as well as a stick note posted to it. Picking it up she read the note:

_**Play me**_

Flipping the item over that was in her hand she instantly recognize it as the new iPad that just came out 2 weeks ago. Doing as the note said she played the video and saw Kol's face with his killer smirk.

_Good Morning, Darling,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not there with you right now, but I'm more than happy to make it up to you later. I just have to handle some things and clear my day and then I'm all yours. If you will, it would be my honor to have you as my date today. Also, I thought is would be a little to cliche to leave a note on the pillow for you and we both know that you deserve the best. This gadget was calling your name and I just had to get it. Enjoy your morning and your gift..._

_Oh, before I go, I made a couple more videos for you._

The video ended with his sexy smirk and the only way that he could do it. Bonnie skim through the apps and saw the two videos that he made her. One was of him bonding with Dotta as he was feeding her like a baby and the other one was of them in bed together and him molding himself to her like a blanket and smothering her in kissing and her giving him a moan or two. Surprising herself even more when her sleep form counter Kol between her legs in a dead grip.

She heard Kol clear as day say that he wasn't going any where any more and then the video ended.

From that point on Bonnie was in a happier mood. Music blasting and the showering running as she prepared to start her day. Dressing in a yellow tank with black shorts and thong sandles, she did her makeup and her and Dotta went down for breakfast. She got the usual calls from her friends asking about her and if she wanted to come over to a certain boarding house for a movie. Giving them the no she went on about her business. It was nearing noon when Bonnie heard the door. Answering it she was fact to semi face with Kol while he holded a vase of the same type of flowers that he had the day he came back to Mystic Falls to see her.

"Hi"

"These are for you" Kol told hear handling over the vase of flowers

"They looked different up close like this instead of on the ground" Bonnie replied as she took the vase.

"What can I say love, our communication wasn't good back then. A case of bad hearing".

"Well that's something that we have to change. Thanks for the flowers and the gift this morning"

"Anything for you" rocking back and forth and admiring her in her innocent by sexy outfit, Kol just felt a whole complete different and it was all because of her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

Kol and Bonnie left for their wild day together. He took her all the way to a blue jazz concert that she really enjoyed and they followed it up with a couple's art drawing class and then they had dinner. Talking and catching up about all the things arround them, they fail to notice that the owner was walking around and taking pictures of his patron to brighten up his establishment.

"My I?" the owner motion to his digital camera

"Bonnie?" Kol asked if she would like too

"Sure why not" scooting her chair over near Kol he immediately wrapped his arms around her in a hold that evapored some type of feeling in her.

"You guys are a beautiful couple. Enjoy your night"

The owner went on about his way and on to another table. Kol and Bonnie fell into another conversation about past ways and how the other should seek the other if they want to know the offical true and promised to give the other a fighting chance this time around. When they were finished Kol help Bonnie out of her chair and payed the bill. Soon after the owner caught up to them and had their photo in his hands. He handed it over to them and told them he had a copy and wanted them to have the original one. Bonnie laughed at a small joke she made from hearing him say that and looking at kol (an Original).

Bonnie just felt free and with Kol holding her hand and walking side by side with her, she felt like a new person not being tied down by all the drama and fighting.

"What's on your mind, Darling?"

" " Bonnie admitted to him

"Were back and it's us together. I like those odds"

"Me too"

Walking some more they came upon a small bench in a walking park. Sitting Kol wrapped Bonnie and his arms and watched the stars form into the night sky.

"Since we are fresh and new again, I need to get this off of my chest"

Bonnie sat up and moved an inch from him so she could see his face

"It's someone else isn't it?" Bonnie knew it was someone else and even though they weren't together and haven't even known each other that long, he was hers and she was his.

"Yes"

"How long"

"Since I first met you"

"Then why lead me on and date me if you had someone else. You really are a low down dirty bastard"

Looking at her doing a 180 Kol had to reel her back in, because she really threw him through a loop just not.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?"

"Don't sweetheart me. Go to the skank that you had before. I should kill you were you stand."

"Bonnie"

"Don't even say my name. Hearing you speak right now makes me feel dirty. If you come near me again, I will end you."

"It wasn't a woman"

"Your gay now?... You really fool me. Well I hope the lucky guy knows what he's in for.. You're a piece of work.

"It's not a guy either, Bonnie. Listen to what I'm saying and you will gladly look back and laugh at the last few minutes.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I have to tell you is about Dotta. I never really found her in the woods. I bought her at the pet store because she reminded me of you. We stopped in the woods that day on the way to your place and some how she ended up finding you before me and she just fell in love with you like you did her. Don't you see know. Dotta is the someone that I was talking about before".

"What?"

All Kol could do was look at her as all that information soaked into her head. Bonnie bent her head and her body was shaking and Kol would have sworn that she was mad but he soon heard her giggles before he saw her smile.

"I can't believe this. You. Dotta. girl..." was all he could make out before she laughed even harder

"So you're not mad?" he asked her

"No, I'm not mad. It was thoughtful of you to do something like that"

Only him and Bonnie could one minute be on opposite ends of things and come back together as one on others.

"Can I kiss you right now?"

He approached her and lead her into a slow sweetlonging kiss that they both were waiting for. They took the kissing back to the bench and had a sweet moment under the stars.

"I'm telling you now, there is no one but you and you are all I see"

"Me too" Bonnie took the lead this time and really should him she was serious.

They eventually made it back to Mystic Falls and just like any good boyfriend he took her home and put her to bed which lead to more kissing and touching and too much for innocent Dotta's eyes for the night until Bonnie went to sleep.

He took the picture from earlier tonight and copied the image on the iPad and put the original copy on her mirror for her to see every morning. He laid with her for hours until he heard a comotion downstairs and her father's voice. Easying out of the bed he kiss her goodnight and saw her stirring around for him. Taking Dotta from her bed, he put her in a small blanket and placed her softly in Bonnie arms making her stop stirring. Kol used his special talent to get out through the window soon as her father walked in. Kol watched him as he watched her. He also kissed her

"Daddy's home, sweetheart"

"That's my line" Kol stood erect and whispered softly to himself making creaking sound alerting her father to the sound as he went to investigate.

Looking out and seeing no one, he left the room and went to his making Kol relax once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but things happen. I think I will do 1 or 2 more chapters of this story. Enjoy!**

"I can't believe you are seeing him again, Bonnie" Caroline told her friend as she handed Elena the freshly pan of neat uncooked cookies. Elena took the pan and placed them in the oven and set a timer before taking seat next to Bonnie in the kitchen.

"Well believe it Care. I never felt like this before with Kol. The situation of our down fall has brought us closer and I feel like I can relate to him, you know?" Bonnie answered back at Caroline

"Are you sure you can trust him and all?" Elena threw in

"I can and I do" Bonnie let Elena know

"I guess I see your point. I worry about what's going on with you sometimes and I know it's hard for you to trust people after you been hurt, but Kol is" Caroline didn't get to finish because Bonnie cut her off

"I know Care, he's an Original and he's dangerous. I get it and I get where your coming from and I love you for caring for me but my relationship doesn't compare to any of yours because we love different, you know?"

"Love? So know you love him?"

Elena wanted to know this too. How could she Love someone like that? They haven''t know each other and now it's Love. "Bonnie,you don't Love him, do you?" Elena asked her friend worried that this relationship can't be good for her.

Bonnie didn't know how to act to this revelation so she said what came natural to her.

"I don't know if it's love or not, but I do know that I do care for him and I know that we promise each other to give this relationship all that we got.

Caroline and Elena just stared at one another, hoping that they didn't hear her right.

Bonnie being the person that she is, looks at the bigger picture of things and things the way they are, knew what Caroline and Elena were thinking before they said the words.

"You guys don't have to like or approve of this relationship, I do. I'm not dumb and I'm not smart when it comes to relationships, especially one with an Original, but I would hope that my friends would be happy for me. I've been through so much that I want to feel like someone's one. I never had guys fighting over me and I don't think that I would because that's me. Why can't you guys be happy for me and this relationship?"

"Bonnie, we are happy for you. It's him that we're worried about" Caroline answered Bonnie and captured her hands with hers.

"Then, what?" Bonnie wanted to know. "I know the Originals are bad news but I'm dating Kol, not everyone else. Yes, he has a temper and Yes, he does bad things, but don't we all? I'm not trying to make him seem like a good guy, I just want my friends to understand that I'm dating him and I would like if I could call them whenever I need some advice"

Caroline was crushed that Bonnie didn't think they were happy for her, they were just honestly worried about what Kol would do and she voiced that to Bonnie while hugging her.

"Never think that for one minute, Bonnie. Your happiness is something that we both want for you. You go above and beyond and never second guess yourself. You're an amazing friend and we just want to see you happy, not hurt." Elena approach Bonnie and Caroline and hugged them both.

She was glad that everything was out and in the open with her friends that she could finally breathe and that's what she did, breathe.

They burnt a pan of cookies laughing and disagreeing about pop culture topics and celebrity babies. Bonnie was laughing from something Elena mentioned when she heard her cell. She dug it out of her pocket and saw that it was Kol. She answered not really paying attention to her surrounding.

Kol was asking how her day was going when he was picking up other noises around her. Telling him who was there with her and what they were doing made Bonnie feel like an actual girlfriend. It was the simple things that made Bonnie happy and that's what Kol loved about her. She didn't want the world, but what the world had to offer.

Kol was in the middle of asking her something when he heard that drabble carbon copy asking Bonnie to bring him to dinner with her friends so they could all batter and abused Kol for all he knew.

Bonnie could asked him to jump off of a cliff into a vervain riverbed and he would because she had him wrapped around her willing to do anything for her, so when she asked he obliged and she was happy. Hanging up with her Kol told her that he would pick her up later that night for the dinner.

"So it's settled the dinner will be at the boarding house. We have cookies and ice cream for desert and we can meet up there early and start dinner." Elena sounded off

"It works for me" Bonnie chipped in

"How many people? What if someone doesn't like it? Is this going to be casual? So many things to do, we have to get started" Caroline chimed as she pushed Elena and Bonnie to the front door. The arrived at the grocery store and settled for something easy and classic; homemade hamburgers and fries with a small salad and they have the cookies from earlier and ice cream. After purchasing everything they made it to the boarding house with a couple ours to spare. Bonnie helped Elena in the kitchen making the burgers while Caroline ran around the dining area making sure everything was perfect. This was the setting that Stefan arrived to.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked Caroline looking at the redone dining room.

"Where having a dinner party and it's so much to do that we literally have no time to talk. Hand me the tape, please." Caroline asked Stefan. He handed her the tape and made his way into the kitchen were Elena and Bonnie were.

"So I take it this is going to be a small gathering than?" Stefan asked Elena

"Yeah just a few of us. I'm sorry that I didn't have time to ask you" Elena said as she made her way to Stefan and wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tight.

"It's fine, I'm okay with it, but I don't know about Damon because I haven't seen him since this morning, so we might have to play it by ear. Do you need help with anything?" Stefan asked looking at Bonnie and Elena.

"No, were almost finished here so everything is running smoothly on this end." Elena voiced out as she threw the mess they made in the trash and Bonnie put the burgers in the oven.

"Wonderful, the dining area is finished and ready to be used and Bonnie and I need to get ready for this dinner. Let's hope Matt can come because I don't want to feel like a third wheel tonight." Caroline collected her things and Bonnie bid Stefan and Elena bye.

"Stefan, I need to tell you someething?" Elena tried to easy this out because she didn't want Stefan to worry or say no.

"Okay, what is it?" Stefan gave her his undivided attention

"The dinner tonight will be me and you, Caroline, and I guess Matt and Bonnie"

"This fine, I don't see what the problem is." Stefan let her know

"Bonnie's bring a guest. Her boyfriend. It's Kol"

Stefan was shocked, more dumbfound than anything that Bonnie was going out with an Original none the less.

"I wasn't expecting that"

"Trust me, we all weren't, but I trust Bonnie and I just hope all is well tonight" Elena was worried, she couldn't help but worry.

"It will be" Stefan wrapped Elena up and kissed away her worries.

Bonnie decided on something fun and comfortable for tonight so she went with a babydoll blouse and shorts and paired them with a pair of TOMS. She was just finishing bumping her hair when Kol arrived. He was rocking a classic pair of black jeans and boots and dark green shirt with a couple of necklaces and some type of armband/watch. In all he looked good enough to eat, but he didn't need to know that.

"You look amazing" Kol told her as he took her hand in his giving it a light kiss

The simple things as that are the ones that take her breathe away and she still has a hard time believing that this is real but knows she too deserves to be happy.

"You look great too" Bonnie replied

"So, darling the night awaits us, shall we?" Kol asked her

"Let's go" Bonnie gave him a sweet smile

Arriving at the boarding house was a 15 minute drive and Kol let Bonnie out and followed her to the front door. Elena opened the door for her and gave Bonnie her best smile and welcomed her and Kol in.

Stefan was on his best behavior and the four of them made it into the living room sat and looked at one another before Elena spoke up.

"Bonnie could you help me in the kitchen"

"Sure" Bonnie stood and told Kol she would be back leaving him and Stefan in the living room together.

Kol and Stefan sat in silence for what felt like hours but actually a few seconds.

"What game are you up to?" Stefan asked him

"I'm sorry" Kol wanted to know

"Bonnie is a sweet girl and I don't want to see her hurt" Stefan looked Kol straight in his deadly eyes.

Trying to keep his cool, Kol stood and help himself to a drink

"Isn't that spendid come from you. You say that you care about Bonnie but yet you continue to put her life on the line to save the life of the woman whom you love but she has feeling for your brother." Kol threw back at Stefan as he finished his drink.

"No matter what happens, Bonnie's a friend that I care about and I always will. I will die before I let you or the rest of your family hurt her."

Kol laughed at Stefan and was brave enough to sit next to him.

"You didn't so called die when little Jeremy Gilbert hurt her, did you now? Still chasing Elena and fighting the million time with your brother about her and yet you didn't give a damn about Bonnie."

"Just know that I will protect her and watch out for her" Stefan expressed to Kol

"What the hell are you doing her?" Damon interrupted the duo

"Nice to see you too, Damon. You still look like the bottom of death" Kol let him know

"Kol Mickaelson, too young to understand but old enough to still not have a clue. How's been living in a box for a century?" Damon smirked.

"The same compared to as never getting the girl. How's that working out for you?" Kol smirked back at him.

Stefan wanted more than anything to get rid of Kol but he promised Elena and he is Bonnie's guest, will boyfriend.

"Damon, Kol is here as a guest for dinner" Stefan said to him

"What dinner and who's guest, because he sure isn't mine" Damon pushed past Kol and to his makeshift bar.

"The girls wanted to have dinner here and I told them sure and he's..."

"My guest" Bonnie came out of nowhere and announced

"Judgey, where are your screws he can't be trusted I thought we all established that the Originals can't be trusted?" Damon started their small banter contest that they occasional have off and on.

"I can asked you the same but I don't have all day so let's play nice for a change." Bonnie told him and smiled at Kol who returned her smiled.

Damon approached her and stood still. "So little witch, How's life?" Damon asked her

"Are you serious right now?" Bonnie asked him

"No, but no one cares right. I want the dinner over so I can get everybody out of my house"

"I figured that much"

"If this is your guess than why isn't he inivited to your place to have dinner?"

"Because Elena inivited us her, so back off Damon"

Caroline and Matt walked through the door moments later.

"Hi everyone, we made it just in time." Caroline announced. The tension in the room was awkard and weird.

"Dinner is ready" Elena came in and voiced. "Hey, Matt" she greeted him with a hug

Everyone plus Damon sat at the table and started to eat and break off into small conversation except Damon. He sat and watched Kol's every move from the small smiles that he threw at the witch and the hand squeezes every now and then.

"What's with you two?" Damon asked out loud

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Damon

"Why must you creat problems, Damon?" Bonnie asked him

"I just wanted to know Bon Bon, I mean you can't even eat right with him all over you"

"I managing just fine" Bonnie told him

"Darling, you don't have to entertain this dog, if you don't want to?" Kol told her locking eyes with Damon

Caroline let her laugh slip through and tried to break the tension in the room

"Does anyone want desert?" Caroline asked

"All help you with that" Bonnie told her as she, Caroline and Elena went into the kitchen to put it together.

"What's Damon's problem?" Caroline asked

"I don't know but he needs to lay off"

"I'll talk to him but he isn't a fan of the Originals so" Elena let the words fall from her mouth

"Well that's his problem not mine." Bonnie told her loud enough for him to pick up.

They delivered the cookies and ice cream as everyone dug in and finished they desserts. Bonnie and Kol excused themselves out back and walked around for a few.

"I never cared too much for Damon and I think I never will" Kol mentioned to Bonnie

"I was like that before and he just grew on me. I still can't stand him sometimes" Bonnie let him know

"This was something, but I enjoyed it because of you" Kol tangled his hand with hers as they sat on a swing out back

"Me too. I know my friends aren't your friends but they do know that I'm dating you and have to at least put up with you" Bonnie swung next to him never missing a beat.

"Good, I can bare them for you and only you. Damon not so much" Bonnie just laughed at him as he leaned in slow and peck her twice on the lips before giving in to her.

"I perfer that the guest keep their hands and other body parts to themselves until off scared ground." Damon smiled at the couple delighted that he broke up this little get together.

"I'm going to kill him in the most painful way" Kol said as he help Bonnie up and started walking back to the house.

"Not if I do first" Bonnie hugged him.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been fun writing this story and thank you for all the reviews and likes of this story. Until next time...**

Peeping in her side window, Kol saw the silhouette of his happiness. It was nearing 10:30 in the morning and he wondered if he kept her up late last night. Granted he didn't considered midnight late on his watch, but when talking to her time just seems to really fly away. He took his time and eased his way in the window without making a sound. He dipped slowly in behind her and wrapped his left arm around her covered self. He massaged his face with the back of her covered head.

"Time to wake, Darling" Kol whispered softly as he rubbed her figure up and down and squeezed her to him.

Bonnie stirred and tried to move but Kol wasn't about to let her get away that easy without his morning kiss.

"As much as I would love to keep you here in my arms, the day awaits us but not before my morning kiss, darling."

"Kiss me and I will throw you out of the window" Kol heard Bonnie say only it wasn't her voice that he has come to know.

"She means it" Kol looked up from his position in the bed to see Bonnie standing with Dotta in the door of her room with 2 steaming cups of coffee.

"I thought she was you" kol let Bonnie know

She thought she would have a little fun with him and play a game."That's what they all say when they get caught in the act. In case you haven't notice Kol, I'm not a blonde" Bonnie did her best not to break her act but it was hard to do with Kol looking like a cheater right now.

"I know that, Darling. Is this not your bed? I clearly thought it was you. I have no feelings whatsoever for her. Only you Bonnie" Kol sat up on the bed

"And yet your still in the bed with her. Care it was fun while it lasted, you can have him now, I'm finished with him." Bonnie had Dotta in her arms and walked forward and sat the cup of coffee on the nightstand table as Care took Dotta from her and headed to the bathroom.

"I don't know Bonnie, he's kinda small for my taste. I'll pass though" Caroline smiled at Bonnie loving this game she was playing with Kol.

Kol scambled his way into the bathroom with Bonnie as Caroline stood from the bed to slip her coffee.

"Please, you gotta believe me" he told her

Bonnie started her morning routine of running her bath. She brushed her teeth already and headed back in the room to pick out an outfit with Kol following right behind her.

"Bonnie" Kol called out to her

She was admiring a soft pink navy blue striped shirt when she motioned for him to come forward. Following her order he stood face to face with her as she poked him in the chest.

"I'm just messing with you. I know you and I know you wouldn't do that" Bonnie stood on her toes to kiss him.

Too quick for her, he picked her up and vowed to never let her go as he kissed her long, deep, and hard.

"Can I say that I don't like that game and I never want to play that again" he said as he really looked at her.

"Don't worry, I love you too"

"As do I, Sweetheart" he kissed her again

"Bonnie the tub is overflowing" Caroline shouted from outside the closet door breaking the kissing session short. She ran out to the bathroom and shut the water off. Caroline bid Bonnie bye as she left her friend and boyfriend of her friend. Kol laid back on the bed and played with Dotta as Bonnie got herself together. Once fully dressed she emerged looking prettier than a peach.

"You look wonderful, darling" Kol smiled as he made way to put Dotta back in her cage

"Thanks and you do too" Bonnie took his hand as she grabbed her things and they made their way out.

Elena called Bonnie to inform her of a new hot band playing at the grille today and told her to stop by. Kol only agreed to if she wanted to and she did. They made the most of their day around town only stopping by his place to change his shirt did they run into the rest of his family.

"I'm surprise to see that you are still around Bonnie. I thought for sure you two would be no more" Klaus ended up giving her one of his usual smirks as he made his way into Kol's room.

"Funny how things work out" Bonnie just sat on the bed and looked everywhere else but at Klaus

"Brother, why most you always talk? Bonnie doesn't, nore will she ever like you, so leave us alone" Kol just love seeing the look of pissed off on Niklaus face

"Kol, how many times have I told you, this is my house and I can do whatever I please"

"Lucky for us, we don't have to stay here and listen to you. Come on Darling" Kol took her hand and left the room only to run into his sister.

"What's the rush? You don't want Bonnie to see any awful pictures of you?" Rebekah asked the couple before.

"Cameras weren't even established back then" Bonnie put in

"I know"

Bonnie started to do the math in her head and realize that Rebekah had to been talking about recent imgaes of kol in certain situations and she knew that those where photos she wanted to see.

"Really" a smiling Bonnie replied

It didn't take Kol long to figure out what his sister was doing and he was going to make her pay.

"Wait til I tell a certain jock what his admire is doing behind his back. You know it wouldn't be a problem to let a certain point slip out, right sister?" Kol threw back at her

"Can I see those pictures?" Bonnie asked her

"Look at the time, we have to go Bonnie"

"I want the pictures" Bonnie told him

"And I want my lovly time with you" Kol eased in

Bonnie was nice enough to tell Rebekah about the band at the grille that was going to play but she declined the offer but both of them knew should be there because that's where Matt was.

The atmosphere in the club was nice and not too rowdy. Kol lead Bonnie to a small table were they had dinner and a short while later the band took the stage and into the band's set Kol and Bonnie join the other crowd on the dance floor. They danced fast paced for about 2 songs until the music settled in a soft tempo and Kol seized the moment pulling Bonnie near to him and feeling the music.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her

"Yes. Today has been great, but you know what would make the night even better?"

"What?"

"Those pictures" Bonnie laughed

"Never my Darling. You would have to dagger me over and over before I let you see those pictures"

"They can't be that bad" she said as she swayed with him

"Too me they are"

Kol twirled and pulled her near once again demostrating his many hidden talents

"Nice, Suave"

"I'm better. May I?" Kol frozed as he heard the bane to his existance.

"No" Kol stretched as him and Bonnie continued dancing

"The lady can speak for herself. Bonnie?" Damon smiled

Bonnie looked at Kol and new this was going to hurt him. "Just one and if you step out of line Kol will take over" Bonnie said as her eyes stayed on Kol.

"As you wish, Darling" Kol let her go as he made his way back to the table to watch the two.

"You don't look to happy that Bonnie's dancing with Damon" Elena said out of the blue

"Really, what gave that away?" asking Kol

"If you don't like it, why let her? Obiviously you're not happy about it" Elena mused

It took all of Kol's will power not to kill his brothers lastest blood bag but she was walking a thin line.

"Bonnie makes her own chioces, I thought you would know that by now considering you tried to keep her from me"

"I was looking out for my friend and I don't want to see her hurt"

"I don't fancy liars, nore do I chat with them"

"Look I didn't mean to make you upset, we both care for Bonnie and I guess you aren't too bad as Klaus made you seem before. For Bonnie's sake, can we be some what friends?" Elena issued

Kol thought about it for a few moments. "Request denied." Kol stood as he made his way back to Bonnie.

"Times up..."Kol appeared right next them

"But were just getting started" Damon whined as he pulled Bonnie closer drawing a fight out of Kol

"Let her go"

"The night is still young" Damon smiled egging him on

"Enough Damon" Bonnie unwrapped herself from around him and excused herself from the guys. Walking she saw Caroline and Elena talking a couple tables down from where her and Kol were seated. Greeting them as she walked over she hugged the two.

"I'm guessing Kol doesn't want Damon near you" Caroline asked as she looked at the heated Kol and a smiling Damon.

"Damon will be Damon, you know. He's ready to show out and throw down, only Kol is ready for him."

"I tried to make friends with him only he wasn't" Elean told her friends as she doubled dipped her onion ring.

"I'll talk with him"

The girls had a good laugh when Caroline explain the confusion and mishap of this morning with them. Bonnie was startled when Kol embraced her from behind and wisked her away from her friends. Kol took her back home to enjoy a movie or show or just talking with her anything she wanted. Bonnie settled for a movie and they ended up watching "The Pruge". Halfway into the movie Kol lean over laying on Bonnie.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie was laugh at his antics

"Your so soft and I want you to be my pillow" Kol laid his head on her soft breast caging her in beetween him and the sofa.

"I think you are just overgrown baby" she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I just love you attention, eye, smile, lips" kol stated as he looked up and gave her kiss after kiss after kiss.

The movie were in their ending credits but the couple were current in tune with one another at the moment. Bonnie had somehow moved Kol underneath her as their tongues were dancing against one another. Pulling back he had to control is urges that were ringing off the handle as we speak.

"I want you so much, Darling" saying so much as he tried to keep his inner strength in

"I want you too" Bonnie moan out to him

Picking her up and carring her in his arms to her room as she kissed his neck made him weak in the needs. He laid her on the bed unzipping one sandle after another and making his way up to her.

"You should tell me to stop, Darling" he told her

"I want you" she seem to lose the small breathe that she was holding in when kol stole a deep kiss from her, effectively making her lie back on the bed. Taking off his shirt, she ran her hands over the dangerous ridges of his chest and stomach stopping to catch the buckle of his belt. He felt the thin fabric of her shirt melt into his hand and some where between the looks they shared to the kiss they welcomed, ended up naked with one of their hands embraced as one.

Bonnie was shy and should be about being in bed naked with a guy, but being with Kol made it seem liked the light at the end of the tunnel. She kissed him breaking him out of his day dreaming and lead him on his back where she started to take control of him.

Flipping them over he encased her empty hand with his, so now he was holding her hands as she was him. Raising them above her head he kissed her hard and started to travel the kisses over her neck and down her chest. Kissing each nipple he felt her shiver and gasped. Keeping on with his routine he smothered his face into her stomach inhaling all that was her. Bonnie was on fire from Kol's magical lips and almost had a stroke when he gave her hip a lite bite and kiss. Not expecting what he was going to do next had her just about to flatline. He lifted one leg and place it over his shoulder as he told her to be still. Before she could agree, Kol had her climbing the invisible line on her bed while trying to get away from him. Never experiencing anything like it before, Bonnie couldn't even take it. Kol put a locked grip on her as he made hisself one with her beautiful pussy.

"I..I..can't...t...take it anymore" Kol heard from above as he felt her legs start to shake.

"Almost there" he started as he sucked with everything in him drawing his name from her mouth as he left her in a pile of numbness.

Bonnie was a feather in the wind, gone away high in the sky as she rode out her orgasma. The feel of his hand in hers slowly but surely brought her back.

"Are you ready?" he was asking her to be sure about this. He took her positioning him as her answer and that's what he did. Taking her hand once more he pushed foward as she welcomed all of him. Moving together as one they both loved one another with passion that they withdrew from each other. From the position that she was in, Bonnie felt Kol give her leg one power squeeze after another as she would rotate her hips. He laid on his side behind her encasing her in his waiting arms. Throwing one of her legs over his hip which opened her up to the loving he was going to give her. Bonnie was sure that she wasn't going to be able to walk after this. It was too much but at the same time too good to give up. The way that he hit her special spot made it that much more fantastic. Bring her over the top, they both fell into complete bliss.

The powerful aftershocks Bonnie was experiencing left her seeing seeing stars. Burying his face into her neck, Kol got his second bliss from smelling her powerful blood in a utopia high as he wrapped her up in the sheet.

"I can't feel my toes" Bonnie said more to herself than to him

"My work is done"

Bonnie slap his arm as they cuddle up with one another. He talked to her about things he never wanted to come out, but being with her, he wanted her to know what he was all about. Bonnie welcomed the pillow talk as they eventually fell asleep with Dotta tucked away in the corner of her cage.


End file.
